


In another time...

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [194]
Category: Wings of Love, nonfandom
Genre: Avantea, Baby Kiki, Before everything went wrong, Fantasy, Flashback, Fluff, Gen, Young Fumetsuno, Young Miyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-11 02:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15305652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: Avantea, 385 O.D.On a rare break from gathering resources and hiding from the law, an unconventional family of three pause to catch their breaths and think about the future on a bench in the middle of nowhere.((This precedes the main story of a novel I’m working on and might give you some background knowledge about the characters before everything goes wrong))





	In another time...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I’ve noticed lately that the quality of my oneshots is going down. I decided the reason for this is because instead of writing about what I’m passionate about, I’ve been writing for fandoms to attract more people to my works. Because that’s boring for me as a writer and pitiful for you as a reader, today I’m writing about something which I _am_ passionate about.
> 
> I was going to explain what Wings of Love is here, but it’s really spoilery for the oneshot below (which, as I said in the summary, is a prequel of sorts) so I’ll explain it in the end notes instead. Just know that I loved writing this, and all will be clear soon...

The summer has been long in Avantea that year. Although it was autumn, it was still fairly warm outside and some of the trees retained their green leaves. The harvest had fared well that year as a result, meaning that for once the people of Avantea were generally pretty happy. 

This included the three children sitting on a bench in the outskirts of the city, for once not going hungry due to the plentiful bounty of food that year. The eldest, Fumetsuno, was serenely watching the clouds float by while his younger sister, Miyu, tried to feed bread to the youngest child, Kiki. The baby’s cries snapped Fumetsuno out of his daydreams. He immediately took the bread from Miyu’s hands and held it away from Kiki. 

“Miyu, Kiki can’t eat that yet. She’s only a baby.” Miyu frowned, looking confused.

“Why not?” Fumi bit back the urge to roll his eyes in exasperation. He loved his sister, yes, but he had already explained why babies couldn’t eat the same food she could a thousand and one times! Surely she should have understood by now? Well, he supposed not. It wasn’t her fault really. Miyu was only nine years old, after all.

“Because babies don’t have any teeth to chew it. And for now, they need milk to grow big and strong. You want Kiki to be strong, right?” Miyu sighed despondently, but swallowed her pride and nodded anyway. Fumi had always admired her ability to admit when she was wrong. Kiki gurgled and tried to reach for the bread despite not liking it when she did get a bite. Fumi frowned at her without any seriousness. His youngest sister was just too cute!

Of course, Kiki wasn’t really his sister. Just over a year ago they’d found her lying at the side of the road in a muddy puddle during a thunderstorm, screaming and begging for someone to take pity on her. Fumetsuno had always had a soft spot for young children, and quickly grabbed her even though he knew they wouldn’t be able to take care of her. Miyu fell in love with her the moment she laid eyes on her in that puddle, however, and the two of them agreed to try their best.

So there they were. Really, they were only fortunate that the coven who had looked after them all those years was kind enough to take on another orphan. The High Witch had looked into the vivid green of Kiku’s eyes and proclaimed her a true witch with astonishing potential. Everyone else was quick to follow her after that, and soon enough Kiki was the darling of the coven. All the witches capable of feeding her fought over the right to do, people would stroke her hair or pick her up all the time, and Fumi would sometimes find it difficult to keep a hold on her with all the attention she was suddenly getting. 

“Fumi!” This time it was Miyu who was forced to drag her brother’s head out of the clouds. The dark-haired girl appeared to be on the verge of shrieking as Kiki calmly sucked on the end of one of her pigtails. The baby’s emerald-coloured eyes were half closed in bliss as she spaced out, leaving her drool all over Miyu’s hair. Fumi tried not to laugh as he reached out to scoop Kiki up, but failed entirely when he saw her chubby bottom lip stick out as she realised her mouth was empty again.

“Aw, Kiki... Don’t be like that. You know Miyu’s hair isn’t food.” The sixteen-year-old cooed at his little sister. She made a weird noise halfway between a sob and a chortle before shoving three of her fingers into her mouth. Now that she was close up, Fumi could see her hair beginning to grow outwards from her scalp. It was orange, a colour he’d never seen in anyone before. The witches has said it came from tribes in the northern edge of the world before it all got destroyed, leaving only Avantea behind. Kiki must have inherited it somehow. Her green eyes were more fascinating to them. The entire royal family had green eyes.

Fumi wasn’t sure what to make of the royals. The king was mysterious and rarely showed his face in public unless it was at one of those awful gladiator matches. Fumetsuno was no stranger to violence, but as someone who used it as a necessity to survive he couldn’t fathom a place where people saw it as fun. He still couldn’t believe all those people _enjoyed_ watching someone get murdered.

The rest of the royal family weren’t much better public appearance-wise. The king’s wife had died when he was eight, leaving behind a son who was surpassingly popular with his future subjects despite not leaving the castle very often. Quintillus was someone Fumetsuno knew of, but had never seen himself. Both of them had lost their parents (well, a parent for Quintillus but Fumi knew it must have hurt just as much), but they didn’t really seem to have anything else in common. Quintillus, from what Fumi had heard, was serious and quiet with a habit of disappearing for long periods of time from the public eye, while Fumi was more outgoing and cheerful with a habit of getting into the spotlight more than he would have liked. They were barely even a similar age. The prince was just entering teenager-hood while the street urchin was just leaving it.

_What does it matter anyway?_ Fumetsuno thought upon realising his thoughts had ran away with him yet again. Seriously, he needed to focus more. Even though it was a nice day, they could still be in danger, _We’re in two different worlds. I can’t compare us because we run parallel to one another._ He shut down his thoughts using a word he’d only just learnt- parallel. He liked that one. He liked words.

“Fumi...” Miyu seemed quiet.

“Yeah?” Fumetsuno asked as he moved Kiki’s hand away from the bread he was still clutching. 

“Do you think we’ll ever be like everyone else in Avantea?” Ah. Miyu got like that sometimes. She liked to think of the future, and often worried about whether they’d ever live a normal life or not. Her brother smiled at her reassuringly.

“Of course we will. When I’m old enough to find work, I’ll get a job and we’ll earn enough money to buy a house big enough for the three of us. Then you, me and Kiki are gonna live there with a cat and a dog and we’ll be happy.” That vision was one shared by both siblings. It always hovered above them, just out of reach. But Fumi was growing taller, and soon he’d be able to grab it with both hands and pull it down to his sisters. Miyu finally returned his smile, worries seemingly satisfied for now.

“What about a wife? And kids?” Huh. Miyu didn’t usually mention that. It was initially just the two of them, then three when Kiki arrived on the scene. Fumi answered after a moment of thought.

“Maybe, if I meet the right person.” He deliberately didn’t state the person’s gender. Fumetsuno was having a bit of an internal crisis at the moment with that whole thing. Being attracted to men was mostly unheard of in other males, but ever since he’d thought the boy who snuck them food on Fifth Day mornings was kind of cute he couldn’t stop thinking about it. Sure, being with another man was illegal, but so was being associated with the witches. Maybe Fumi could make it work. 

“I hope you do.” Miyu mumbled sleepily. Kiki also seemed kind of tired, now that he thought of it. She was nestled into her brother’s arm with a trail of drool running from her lips and a sleepy expression on her face. Fumi smiled at the two of them warmly before rising from his seat and handing Miyu the bread. She took his hand without him having to ask, and they walked off towards the entrance to the coven. It was almost time for supper, and they didn’t want to be late. That’d be the only food they got for at least another day if they were unlucky tomorrow.

On the walk home, Fumetsuno pondered his future while trying to stay alert and aware of those around him. He needed to protect his sisters, not get lost in a daydream. But still... he wondered how everything would pan out. Hopefully well. That’d be nice.

**Author's Note:**

> Glad you made it through that. I’ll explain the novel below- just be warned that it basically trashes everything in the oneshot:
> 
> Wings of Love is a novel I’ve been planning out which is currently a really awful parody of typical ‘yaoi’ manga. I’m writing Chasing Shadows at the moment, but as soon as that’s out on the market I’ll move onto Wings of Love. It’s about Fumetsuno, sometimes known as ‘The Immortal’, and his life as a gladiator in the fantasy kingdom of Avantea after being forced into it following the murder of his sister, Miyu. So yeah, Miyu dies and Kiki is made to leave Avantea and go into the hostile world outside for a chance at life. The other main character is Quintillus (I wasn’t going to mention him in the oneshot, but gosh I love him~), the troubled Crown Prince of Avantea who is just trying to save his kingdom from the tyranny of his father. As you may have guessed, they’re shipped in the manga version.
> 
> To avoid any major spoilers, I won’t go into anything else. Thanks for reading my trash, and I hope it wasn’t too awful. I love my characters!
> 
> Oh, by the way, Chasing Shadows is also a novel I’m writing (I'm feeling like rambling about my novels today sorry ;;;) which I’m 13,700 words into at the moment. This one is also high fantasy and follows two main characters, but the similarities end there. M is a man with a curse and more to him than meets the eye, and the girl he’s been travelling with since he kidnapped her as a baby is certainly not what she seems either. Lots of weirdness in there~
> 
> I’ll stop ~~advertising~~ gushing over my paracosms now.
> 
> Prompt- Family Fluff.
> 
> Original Number- 257.


End file.
